


Тачка на прокачку

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Стайлз Стилински любил свою работу, а вот с личной жизнью как-то не складывалось
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Тачка на прокачку

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для WTF K.O.M.A. 2020 в рамках Зимней ФБ (спецквест, задание: «Оружие»)
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету koma_ami
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

# Тачка на прокачку

  


Эта Камаро, определённо, была девчонкой, и стервозной. А ещё — целочкой: Стайлз с трудом впихнул в выхлопную трубу основание мастурбатора и, наскоро смазав себя, со стоном въехал в него по самые яйца.

— Да, детка! — в пустой мастерской непристойные хлюпающие звуки звучали особенно громко, заводя Стайлза до предела.

Угольно-чёрная красотка, хоть и смотрелась опасно и хищно, в сравнении с разъезжающим на ней хмурым парнем в кожанке почему-то неуловимо походила на одолженную без спроса машину старшей сестры. И явно с целью впечатлить подружку. Стайлз и впечатлился, что скрывать, хотя так и не стал дружком неразговорчивому красавчику, услыхавшему под капотом этой крошки какие-то подозрительные шумы. Хотя и выложился на все сто: шутки в этот раз были действительно смешные, а чувак даже ни разу не улыбнулся! Наверное, его воспитали волки.

Пришлось искать утешения у Бойда. Они со Стайлзом были компаньонами, когда-то открыв на двоих эту автомастерскую, потому что поодиночке никому из них не хватало на это денег, да к тому же две мастерские в их городке были явно лишними. Стайлз болтал за двоих, Бойд же просто молча делал свою работу, и делал её качественно, как и всё, за что он брался.

Так же качественно он трахался — неутомимо, словно отбойный молоток, глубоко загоняя в зад Стайлза свой монструозных размеров член под идеальным углом, так, что у Стайлза потом ноги тряслись, и на душе становилось легко-легко. Ну просто отпущение всех грехов, и только.

Сейчас, кстати, члена в заднице отчаянно не хватало: Стайлз извернулся и пропихнул в себя пару пальцев. Да, так уже намного лучше. Он задвигался быстрее, резче, почти обтираясь бёдрами о задний бампер Камаро. Видел бы его чёртов хмуробровик — да у него бы кровь носом пошла от возмущения! Стайлз всхрюкнул, так чётко представив себе эту картину, и, не удержавшись, захохотал в голос. И так, смеясь, и кончил, едва успев вытащить член, чтобы хорошенько расписать спермой отполированный зад машины.

Конечно же, потом он уберёт все следы — сразу, как только отдышится. Или не сразу: крошка была дивно хороша и явно напрашивалась на второй заход. Но после — уж точно. Ему совсем не нужно было, чтобы пошли слухи. Так что всё будет тип-топ! Комар носа не подточит, и всё такое прочее. Только Стайлз-то будет знать, что пометил красотку, и та вернётся в его мастерскую, как фермерская дочка, просватанная за богатого соседа, бегает к сезонному рабочему.

Стайлз вытер вспотевшие ладони о захватанный комбинезон и со вкусом потянулся, разглядывая уже подсыхающие белёсые подтёки — такие вызывающе непристойные на чёрной полировке.

Клиенту машину отдавал Бойд: Стайлз умудрился проспорить ему и теперь, возмущённо пыхтя, разбирал накопившуюся гору счетов и прочей корреспонденции, отделяя зёрна стоящих внимания бумаг от плевел рекламных листовок и невесть как регулярно оказывающихся в их почтовом ящике газетёнок навроде «Вестника здоровья», призывающих лечить геморрой лопухом. У Стайлза геморроя не было, потому что он был вертлявой задницей и регулярно устраивал этой заднице самый тщательный внутренний массаж, какой только был возможен при отсутствии официальной личной жизни. С Бойдом они не были бойфрендами — просто партнёрами по бизнесу, которые неплохо трахались на досуге.

Бойд вообще был трогательно влюблён в Эрику — приёмного секретаря ветеринарной лечебницы. Где и когда они умудрились познакомиться, было для Стайлза тайной столетия, но Бойд романтично страдал, таскал в лечебницу выловленных в окрестных кустах котят и откладывал на достойный дом, чтобы однажды привести туда свою молодую миссис. А пока трахал Стайлза, и делал это, как уже было сказано, весьма качественно. Так что Стайлз был не в накладе.

Честно говоря, иногда он задумывался о том, продолжат ли они трахаться после женитьбы Бойда. Не то чтобы Стайлз был особенно к нему привязан, но привычка делала своё дело, к тому же член у Бойда был просто идеальный — длинный, толстый и на диво крепкий. Жалко было бы упускать такую роскошь.

Так вот, Стайлз пыхтел над бумагами, Бойд скрупулёзно перечислял клиенту список выполненных работ, а тот — Стайлз готов был поклясться — обнюхивал свою Камаро, выглядя с каждой минутой всё более подозрительно. Особенно внимательно он осмотрел задний бампер. Но не-а, нетушки! Стайлз лично ликвидировал самое крохотное украшавшее его накануне пятнышко. Так что в итоге парень лишь нахмурился сильнее — ей-богу, ещё чуть-чуть, и его брови срастутся навечно, — что-то пробурчал в ответ Бойду, оплатил счёт и убрался восвояси.

Камаро сверкнула задними габаритными огнями, словно послала Стайлзу воздушный поцелуй на прощание, и он победно вскинул кулак, исполнив прямо на стуле зажигательный танец молодого самца бабуина.

Бойд неодобрительно взглянул на него через стекло конторки, и задница Стайлза поджалась в предвкушении: может быть, сегодня удастся уговорить его немного поиграть — пара шлепков, ничего серьёзного, ведь они не бойфренды.

А после обеда их почтил своим визитом Джексон.

Джексон был заносчивым богатеньким ублюдком и, кроме того, ещё в старшей школе отбил у Стайлза Лидию — богиню его пубертата. Строго говоря, Лидия никогда не принадлежала Стайлзу, кроме как в жарком мареве мокрых снов, да и то — без особых подробностей. Стайлзу снилось, что та отвечает на его приветствие улыбкой, и готово: мокрые штаны!

Но Джексон всё равно был ублюдком!

Проблема заключалась в том, что на заднем сиденье его Порше пролили сок. Как подозревал Стайлз, виною была романтическая возня. А устранять последствия чужой личной жизни пришлось ему. Ну ничего, он вкатит засранцу разгромный счёт! А пока хватило и того, что Стайлз заставил скрежещущего зубами Джексона оставить Порше в мастерской до утра, ссылаясь на то, что сегодня полно более срочных заказов.

Заказы действительно были, но ничего особенно срочного, просто Стайлз тоже был тем ещё засранцем. К тому же у него были определённые планы, включающие в себя взаимодействие с задним сиденьем Порше, гораздо более интимные, чем предполагает собой банальная химчистка, знаете ли.

Именно поэтому он дождался окончания рабочего дня, едва не пинками выпроводив Бойда с наказом очаровать-таки Эрику, уломав ту хотя бы на ужин, и, тщательно заперев мастерскую, с торжествующей усмешкой обернулся к ожидающему своей участи Порше.

— Ну что, мокрощёлка, — на заднем сиденье было не так уж много места, но Стайлз умудрился пристроиться с определённым удобством, втискивая свой член в щель у основания спинки. — Ты был достаточно плохим мальчиком? Да? Вот так, сожми меня покрепче.

В машине неуловимо пахло духами Лидии и — гораздо ярче — дорогущим парфюмом Джексона. Стайлзу не слишком нравился этот запах, но давление на член всё искупало: было невероятно тесно, поэтому он поддал бёдрами, трахая узкую щель, и наконец кончил с торжествующим криком, обессилено обмякнув на сиденье, не в силах отдышаться.

Вытащить сползший с члена переполненный презерватив вышло той ещё задачкой. Стайлз едва не порвал его, так затейливо матерясь сквозь зубы, что Джексону наверняка икалось при этом. Конечно же, после пришлось всё-таки провести химчистку салона, но в этом уже не было ничего интересного. Приятно пустые яйца и такая же блаженно опустевшая голова очень способствовали монотонной работе, так что Стайлз управился довольно-таки скоро и даже успел к вечернему выпуску новостей, чтобы с чувством выполненного долга поваляться на диване перед телевизором, неспешно потягивая пиво — привилегия взрослого, ответственного налогоплательщика, которую он свято отстаивал.

Не то чтобы кто-то возражал: съехав от отца, Стайлз жил один, не считая кактуса и аквариумных рыбок. Ну, хоть не десяток кошек, и на том спасибо.

Спалось на диво сладко, а будильник он завести забыл, вот почему к моменту, когда Стайлз ввалился-таки в мастерскую, даже флегматичный Бойд был близок к тому, чтобы отвесить ему полноценного леща. Впрочем, быстрый отсос в обеденный перерыв вернул ему добродушное настроение, а Стайлза обеспечил белковым перекусом, потому что работы, внезапно, оказалось действительно много. До вечера он практически по уши закопался в двигатели, подвески, карбюраторы и прочую милую его сердцу машинерию, лишь раз прервавшись, чтобы сжевать энергетический батончик прямо из рук Бойда, да сбегать отлить, стараясь не хвататься грязными руками за член.

Так и вышло, что Стайлз проглядел, кто же пригнал к ним этого красавца — здоровенный Кадиллак Эскалада, занявший почти половину свободного места.

День клонился к закату, Бойд, призванный звонком снизошедшей Эрики, умчался на покорение новых высот, неумолимо отливающих сталью семейных кандалов, а Стайлз, словно акула, нарезал круги вокруг Эскалады, едва не постанывая в голос от предвкушения ночи с этим красавцем.

Никогда ещё у него не было никого, даже отдалённо похожего на эту воплощённую мечту. Шутки в сторону: Стайлз готов был жениться на нём прямо сейчас!

Крепкий, надёжный, как и всё в этой машине, фаркоп венчал идеально округлый шар, и сейчас Стайлз усердно насаживался на него, стараясь пропихнуть штуковину в свой непривычно поджимающийся зад. Штуковина, щедро политая смазкой, скользила, дырка Стайлза протестующе сжималась, но вес тела делал своё дело. Стайлз поднажал ещё немножко, и шарик, наконец, проскочил внутрь, идеально распирая его зад, заполняя до предела, заставляя заскулить в голос от чувства абсолютного, нереального счастья, переполняющего Стайлза в это мгновение.

Прислонившись вспотевшим лбом к прохладному металлу Эскалады, Стайлз тихонечко ёрзал, не решаясь двигаться смелее. Кровь грохотала в ушах — только этим можно было объяснить то, что он не услышал приближающихся шагов. В затылок упёрлось безошибочно опознанное растёкшимся в кашу мозгом оружейное дуло, и Стайлз с ужасом осознал, что забыл запереть мастерскую, слишком очарованный перспективой ночи наедине с Эскаладой. Надо же было так облажаться! Ему немедленно представились заголовки жёлтой прессы: «Механик автомастерской застрелен грабителем во время секса с автомобилем», «Сын шерифа — извращенец! Какие ещё тайны скрывает семья Стилински?» и даже идиотское «Фаркоп в зад — грабитель будет рад».

Меж тем пристрелить его не спешили, и Стайлз медленно обернулся, чтобы застонать сквозь зубы: лучше бы это действительно был грабитель.

Крис Арджент был известен в их городе тем, что владел оружейным бизнесом. Он жил в престижном районе, один в большом красивом доме, недавно удачно выдав замуж единственную дочь. Про жену Криса поговаривали, что та то ли совершила самоубийство, то ли он ей в этом помог… Факт оставался фактом — Крис был чертовски выгодным холостяком, на которого облизывалось всё свободное женское население города.

Стайлз облизывался тоже, но, трезво оценивая свои нулевые шансы, даже не мечтал в этом направлении. Он даже ни разу не дрочил, представляя, как Крис трахает его, глядя прямо в душу глазами цвета льда — вот прямо как сейчас. Не-а, нет, вот ни разу, правда. Надо же было так влипнуть, с его-то везением!

Крис моргнул и медленно опустил пистолет, внимательно разглядывая Стайлза, который под этим взглядом почувствовал себя жуком, нелепо пригвождённым иглой энтомолога, с той лишь разницей, что вместо альбомного листа он всё ещё был крепко насажен на фаркоп Эскалады, а член даже не думал падать, задорно торча у пупка глянцевой влажной головкой. Взгляд Криса на мгновение задержался на капельке смазки, выступившей из приоткрытой уретры Стайлза, а после метнулся к его лицу, из привычно стылого наполняясь каким-то инфернальным ледяным пламенем, в котором Стайлз немедленно сгорел, словно глупый мотылёк.

Словно в замедленной съёмке, он видел, как Крис снова поднимает руку и прижимает пистолет ко рту Стайлза, даже не думая поставить его на предохранитель. Не в силах осознать до конца всей пиздецовости ситуации, он послушно разомкнул губы, принимая ствол на язык. Будь он проклят — Стайлз всерьёз отсасывал заряженный пистолет самого охуенного мужика в мире, трахая при этом себя в задницу его тачкой! Было от чего тронуться умом.

Ствол был жёстким и отдавал порохом и, вероятно, оружейной смазкой, шарик фаркопа невыносимо растягивал дырку и давил на простату, а взгляд Криса, неотрывно следящего за каждым движением Стайлза, выворачивал душу, укладывая её лоскутным ковриком к ногам этого мужчины. Стайлз сосал самозабвенно, возможно, даже желая того, чтобы в момент оргазма Крис таки вышиб ему мозги, потому что если потом тот просто уйдёт, то Стайлз кончится, действительно. После такого не выживают.

Оргазм скрутил его внезапно, когда Крис протолкнул пистолет особенно глубоко — утыкая ствол прямо в глотку Стайлза, заставляя его давиться до слёз, конвульсивно сжимаясь и вздрагивая всем телом.

Не дав толком отдышаться, Крис больно ухватил Стайлза за волосы, стаскивая с фаркопа и волоча на другую сторону — к капоту. Ударившись животом, Стайлз застыл на том распластанной лягушкой и только дёрнулся, когда на его голый зад обрушился первый удар добротного кожаного ремня Криса.

Крис порол его с оттяжкой, умело. Каждый удар ложился ровно, вычерчивая на заду, спине, боках и бёдрах Стайлза замысловатый узор. На мгновение прервавшись, Крис растолкал его ноги, открывая себе доступ к внутренней части бёдер Стайлза, — и мир перестал существовать, оставляя для него лишь звуки ровного, хоть и тяжёлого дыхания Криса за спиной и размеренного свиста его ремня. Во рту стало солоно, и только тогда Стайлз понял, что плачет, и уже давно.

К исполосованным, горящим бёдрам прижалась жёсткая ткань джинс, в чувствительную, растраханную задницу скользнули пальцы, небрежно огладили и тут же сменились членом — Крис въехал в него одним движением до самых яиц, кажется, даже не озаботившись презервативом, сразу же беря впечатляющий темп. Он трахал его, не беспокоясь о возбуждении Стайлза, а у того снова стояло, да ещё как! Серьёзно, таким стояком можно было гвозди заколачивать. И словно всего предыдущего было мало, Крис за волосы притянул его к себе, заставляя повернуть голову, врываясь в распахнутый в крике рот горьким от курева языком.

Сглатывая их перемешанную слюну, Стайлз пьянел почище, чем с самой забористой выпивки, сдобренной крепкой затяжкой отменной травки.

— Давай, мелкий пиздюк, кончи на мне, или мой член будет похуже, чем та железка? — Крис вновь смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Стайлз, не смея отвести взгляда, из последних сил сжался на нём.

— Лучше! Ты лучше! Лучше всех! — он буквально хрипел, сотрясаемый мощными толчками Криса.

Внутри всё было слишком чувствительным, и когда Крис, наконец, кончил глубоко в теле Стайлза, тот спустил следом, с восторгом ощущая, как сочится тёплое семя Криса вслед за покинувшим дырку Стайлза членом.

Он был таким жалким — потный, исхлёстанный, выебанный, распластавшийся у ног Криса, сейчас неторопливо заправляющего ремень обратно в шлёвки.

Со вкусом закурив, Крис аккуратно тронул его носком ботинка:

— Собирайся, поедешь со мной. Приготовишь мне ужин. Если мне понравится, останешься на завтрак, — он затушил окурок об пол, присев рядом с головой Стайлза, и, открыв дверь Эскалады, устроился на водительском сиденье.

Стайлз втиснулся следом. Сил одеться не было, поэтому он просто сгрёб шмотки в охапку. Продолжающая течь из растраханной задницы сперма Криса пятнала дорогущие кожаные сиденья. Крис хмыкнул и молча завёл мотор, выруливая на улицу.

Над городом сгущалась ночь, Стайлз лениво следил за дорогой, привалившись к оконному стеклу.

Кажется, и у него налаживалась личная жизни. Аллилуйя, блядь!

  


* * *


End file.
